


Thirsty- oneshot

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: What if Edward had actually seen Bella before she started going to school. (one-shot) (AU)
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 11





	Thirsty- oneshot

Disclaimer: I own only the AU and OCs, the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer. An old folder forgotten in my drive had several snippets, I had written when I was in my twenties. Sharing one of them with you all.

* * *

**Thirsty**

Pressing on the black and then three white reeds of the grand piano, I allowed the music to take charge of my fingers. Ten immortal fingers glided over the black and white sentinels of classical music. It has been a while. When was the last time, I felt restless, was it when Carlisle changed me, was it when I hunted for the first time, tasted raw blood in my mouth, smelt those red ribbons that determined both living and death?

Emmett had chuckled and Jasper had narrated to the rest of our Cullen Coven, my sudden eagerness to hunt for more. The Doctor as I fondly tease Carlisle had dragged me to his study and had checked every bit of me. Holding my face in his cold hand he had softly asked," What is it son? Why do you feel so hungry all of a sudden?" Esme had placed her hand on my back, stroking it in soothing circles she urged, "Do you wish to go somewhere, for a few days?" I turned and catching hold of her hand, offered her a reassuring smile. "No, I would stay with you."

I know none of them are pleased with my answer. I know they watch me from behind the curtains and the tall trees. Alice has taken up the task to shadow me everywhere I go. Rosalie watches me over her fashion magazine. I had her the other day, telling Emmett, I need to get laid. Funny, for her to think like that. I love my music; I am in love with my music. I was certain for a long time; I can survive this loneliness forever. I have actually. Being forever seventeen is a perk in itself. You can do anything and everything and no one gives a damn about it. Though the last part is redundant for us, the Cullens. People stare at us wherever we go. Not because of our designer clothes or our high-end cars, they stare at us in general.

It is always the same set of expressions and words, the girls swooning over the boys and the boys ogling the girls. Jasper has Alice and Emmett never leaves Rosalie's side. And the four of them chuckle at my expense. Alice has the gale to say it, "OH! Bro, it's you, they want," winking at me she adds, "even a few of the boys." These days even the meadow is no longer quiet. Neither is the night, nor the dawn. It is like the earth below my feet is humming. The wind around is whispering words of temptation right beside my ears. I try to take in deep breathes, seriously, breathing, like it normal human exercise will ease away this gradually growing sense of claustrophobia? I am among the handful of undead in this gloomy town of Forks.

But it is no longer easy to be normal, act like normal. Something is there mingling into the air around, making me thirsty, making me hungry, drawing me out at odd hours, making me go for long runs through the forest. The bears watch and a pack of wolves always follows us. Yes, Alice and Jasper join me.

It is by luck, I suddenly smell it, blood, but tastier, sweeter, and involuntarily my tongue runs over my parched lips. Alice and Jasper stop me from closing the street. On the other side, Sheriff Swan's car is parked. I can hear his Tv blabbering, I can pick up his regular snores. But I am not drawn to that. It is the shadow falling over one of the front windows on the first floor. There is a new occupant. I take in a deep breath, sniffing the air once again. Female, young woman, I like the way her essence fills my lungs. I can't control the raising urges. I snarl and shake off my brother and sister. Leaping over the tree, I manage to land softly beside the partially open window. The curtain dances lazily with the night air. I peer inside, on a worn-out computer chair, she is fast asleep. I hear the warning voices of Jasper and Alice, but her smell, her blood takes a greater hold on me. Easing my body through the window, I crouch next to her sleeping form. Her hair makes it difficult for me to see her face, the flickering screen of the computer on standby mode, throws neon lights over her, making her more mysterious.

Tempted beyond reasoning, I blow air over her face. The strands of hair protest, but does shift a little, barely her parted lips for my eyes to stalk them. I blow again, this time over her neck. The strands move aside exposing her pulse, her marble skin. Sucking in some more of her smell, I dare not to close my eyes. I am thirsty beyond the point of comprehension. I am thirsty and I know who is the one torturing me this long. Balancing over the balls of my feet, dividing my weight among my two fists, I lean forward. Hovering over her bare neck, I flick my eyes on her still closed ones. I have to put an end to this. Shall I bite her and taste her blood, shall I leave her and leave Forks as well? Or shall I remain here and watch her from a distance, like a lion watching a lonely lamb from top of a cliff?

I hear her mumble something. Her voice is a piece of new music I have never heard before. I blink and lick my lips again. I have to decide fast; I can hear the wolves are drawing nearer, I know who there are, and why they are coming so fast. Darting my tongue out, like a stealthy snake, I flick it over her pulse point. One, twice, thrice. I feel the bubble of sweat on its tip, I roll it over, let it bounce around my mouth. She stirs, a wolf actually howls somewhere too close, and then I am running once again, through the woods over the stream, leaving Alice and Jasper far behind. Reaching a precipice that overlooks the expanse of a sea, I laugh, I breathe and I shout with pleasure. I am finally free within this new cage of a bubble of sweat. Her name was written in the journal beside her computer. Isabella Swan.


End file.
